


Toothbrush

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You come to a realization; Clint Barton scares you.





	Toothbrush

 

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/160037704480)

You grab your duffle bag and look around, there so much you have to pack! You have to get out before he comes home, he just texted you not ten minutes ago. You still have time. 

Clint: [On my way home, won’t be long. Love you.]

It was that text that made you realize. 

You were terrified of Clint Barton.

You hear the front door open and close as you scramble.

“Babe?! I’m back….so listen to this, Ste-” Clint stops in the doorway as his dark blue eyes land on you, the clothes in your hands haphazardly falling out of the bag. “Going somewhere?” he asks swallowing nervously.

Your hands are shaking and you don’t look at him, instead you reach for more of your clothes. When did you entire wardrobe make it into his closet? Jesus, just pack what you can and go, fuck your toothbrush. ”I have to leave, this isn’t working for me Clint..it’s utterly ridiculous.”

Clint steps into the room, the room your share, have shared with him for the past four months. 

You had joined the Avengers not a year ago, mostly specializing in intel, sometimes joining when you needed to be on the field (when Natasha wasn’t available). 

When you met Clint Barton.

It had been something you two tried to fight, but the more you got to know one another…it had been inevitable. During PT he had pinned you beneath him, holding you down as you flailed and had leaned down, lips grazing yours before finally closing and literally stealing your breath. That had been four months ago.

Clint set his keys down on the dresser, looking over at the drawers that were open, your clothes gone. He runs a hand through his short brown hair, his blue eyes sliding up to you, “babe, what’s going on?”

You swallow, you need to leave, you had hoped to be gone before he arrived. Dinner was sitting on the stove, his favorite, fish tacos with fresh pico de gallo. That wasn’t fair though, he claimed everything you made was fantastic. “Clint…just, I don’t know, go hang out with Steve. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

He followed you as you moved into the bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush and sighing when you spotted your hair straightner. “Clint, I just need to leave,” you breathe out, he closes his eyes for a second. Your chest tightens as you realize he’s hurting, you purse your lips together. “Just..don’t get in my way.”

You brush past him and shove your items into the overstuffed bag. Fuck it you’ll buy new clothes. You zip it up and sling the bag over your shoulder when Clint grabs you.

“Stop, just…” he grabs the bag and throws it across the room, “Y/N! Just stop! What is wrong with you?! What did I do wrong?”

You close your eyes, you can’t look at him, it’ll end your resolve. “Clint, just let me go, I can’t trust myself with you!” 

Clint reels back, “But you can in the middle of the field?! You’ll jump off a fucking building knowing I will catch you, but you don’t trust me?! How is that fair?! What are you thinking?!” He demands eyes flashing with anger. You move to step around him, but he blocks you, and you feel panic bubble up as you can see it in his eyes. 

He’s figured you out.

Before you can move he catches you in his strong hands. “Y/N, tell me you don’t love me. If you can tell me that I won’t stop you. I…I’ll let you go.”

You bite back a sob as you stare into his eyes, “I,” you start voice betraying you as he pulls you into his harder frame. He was too much, his torso thick, arms corded with muscles he had no right putting into tight long sleeves, legs too thick to fit into those damned jeans of his. 

Clint Barton would be the end of you. 

“I hate you,” you choke out.

“Not what I want to hear. Say it, say you don’t love me.” he growls.

You shove at his solid chest, trying to make space between you, but he only pulls you closer, your body completely soft and yielding compared to his. “Clint, I hate your face! Your eyes…your lips!” You gasp as he crashes those lips against yours, too hard, too passionate, too hot. 

You shove at his shoulders, he pulls your arms so they are circling his neck and you whimper. Clint swallows it, his tongue pressing past your lips to taste you. Demanding. Dominating.

You pull at his short hair causing him to hiss, before he’s nipping at your bottom lip. You turn away and his lips are at your neck, tongue hot and wet on your skin. You cry out as he nips right above your pulse, “Clint!” 

“Fucking clothes…too much…” he’s grumbling his hands tearing at your jean shorts before tossing you onto the bed. You giggled as he crawls over you, jerking your shorts off before moving to your blouse. “Something funny?” he asks as you tug his shirt off, hands already on his belt struggling before he strips them off.

“Fuck you!” you gasp as he kisses up your thigh.

“Workin on that babe,” he mumbles against your inner thigh, before kneeling between your legs. Clint smirks as he pulls your legs around his waist and thrusts in completely and without warning. You cry out as he pulls out and pushes back in, “What’s that?” he asks as you let out a little whine.

“Stupid face…” you murmur as he laughs and pulls a legs over his shoulder, using his thumb to run over your clit in quick merciless circles. “CLINT! OMIGAWD!” you throw your head back as he continues ruthlessly, your hips snapping up to meet his, he pushes your legs down and pulls them back around his waist. 

Clint groans as you grasp at his strong shoulders, nails raking down his arms. “Dammit, baby, mmm so fucking tight!”

“Clint…go-gonna…Clint! Oh god!” you jerk up into his arms burying your face into his neck, trying to muffle your screams as you climax.

Clint cries out at the feeling of you coming and thrusts into you a few more times before burying himself deep into you and follows you off the edge. He wraps an arm around you, large hand splaying across your back as he falls forwards, holding himself up with his other arm laying you gently under him, pulling out slowly.

You look up at him panting heavily, eyes trailing down to his heaving chest, your body slowly relaxing and sleep beckoning you. Biting down on your lip you look back up at him, “Clint..”

He smiles down at you, brushing hair out of your face. “I love you too. I know,” he heaves a sigh, “baby, I know its scary…but if you trust me out there, you can trust me here,” he points at your chest, “I promise I won’t fail you.”

You pull him down, wrapping your arms around him trying to keep him from seeing your tears. Clint falls to the bed beside you pulling on you so t hat your head is resting on his chest. Still you feel the pads of his fingers across your cheeks before his lips ghost over the tip of your nose. You murmur against his chest.

“Hmm?” he asks peeking an eye at you, “What’s that?”

“I fucking love you,” you clarify and feel his laughter rumble under your cheek.

“Was that fish tacos?” he asks after a few moments of silence, “cause..you know…I love your fish tacos.”

You laugh unable to keep it in. It’s all changed. “yes, fish tacos you ass.”

He rubs his hand up and down your arm, “gonna join me for dinner then?” he asks moving slowly, “oh…don’t forget to put your toothbrush back, it doesn’t belong anywhere else,” he grumbles while pulling on his discarded jeans, not bothering to mess with the belt as he quietly pads out of your room.

You smile and stretch before sitting up. 

You don’t belong anywhere else.


End file.
